


...and so to bed

by greerwatson



Series: Christmas at the Clubhouse [10]
Category: RENAULT Mary - Works
Genre: Christmas, Gen, ITOWverse, Metafiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-25
Updated: 2009-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greerwatson/pseuds/greerwatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the celebrations are over, the children go to bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...and so to bed

**Author's Note:**

> This story was posted originally to the [maryrenaultfics](http://maryrenaultfics.livejournal.com) LiveJournal community as a gift to the members for Christmas in 2009.

Laurie remembered in time to brush his teeth.  It was important that such a wonderful day not be spoiled by a scolding.  He rinsed the toothbrush and put it in its holder, and carefully twisted the taps so there was not a single drip, before padding back to the bedroom in his pyjamas and slippers.  He knelt by his bed to say his prayers, aware of Alexander’s eyes on him.  Alexander didn’t say prayers at night before bed:  Daddy had explained to him that his religion was different, like the Hindoos in India or Mohammedans in Egypt.

“...bless Mummie and Daddy, amen.”  Laurie scrambled up, and climbed between the sheets.

“It has been a great festival, your god’s birthday,” Alexander whispered. 

Laurie was about to answer, when Aunt Olive came to the door and looked in.  “Both in bed, then?” she asked.  “Right, now, no talking:  I know it’s been an exciting day, but you boys have to get some sleep.”  She switched out the light.

Would Mummie come up?  Laurie had a feeling not:  something about her hadn’t been quite right all day, though he was sure it was nothing he’d done wrong.  At least Daddy was quite himself:  they’d had a lovely time.  He’d helped build the snow fort, and thrown the first snowball.  Laurie’d thrown quite a few himself, and even hit Charis smack on the back once—and she’d cried (so like a girl).  Alexias had comforted her; and Daddy had explained that gentlemen didn’t hit ladies _ever_.  Auntie Hippy had heard, and thrown a ball right across from the other side of the fort and hit Daddy on the ear—and he’d just laughed, and said he’d read about her at school, and he certainly wasn’t talking about _her_.  It sounded as though he was calling her not-a-lady; but she didn’t seem to mind.  Nor Uncle Theezy, either.

Laurie had never seen so much snow before. 

He opened his eyes and looked over to the window, where the moon shimmered the frosted glass and snow filled the corners of each pane.  Tomorrow, they were going to build a snowman.


End file.
